Got to love Family
by KaylanRenee
Summary: Scott and Beck are cousin and so is Allison and Tori. The McCall pack goes to see them but the full moon is a couple of days away. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anybody on Teen Wolf or** **Victorious**

Allison and Tori is cousin and so is Scott and Beck.

Paring Scott/Allison, Tori/Stiles, Beck/Jade, Cora/ Issac, Lydia/Adian, Ethan/Danny

And take place in season 3B

* * *

Allison P.O.V

It was summer time and Scott and I got back together after everything that happened. He was right to believe in us. He got me believing in _fate_ now. We as in my room making out, but my dad wasn't home yet that was the upside about it. I was under Scott he didn't have on a shirt. He kiss me down my jawline and I ran my right hand down his chest and my left hand in his hair. Both of our phone went off but we ignored it but ranged again. We sat up and we both Answered it. And Scott walked out and put his shirt back on.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Ally" The person said

"Tori" I said in a yell

"Duh it your awesome Cousin" she said giggling

"OMG I missed you" I said

"I miss you to" she said

"Oh and guess what" I said

"What " she ask kinda happy

"Me and my friends are coming to visit tomorrow and going to stay for a couple of weeks" I said

"Really that is great I get to meet your friends and your boyfriend" she sang the word 'boyfriend'

"Yes my boyfriend" I sang

"aha his he cute" she said

"yes he is " I said

"Send me a picture" she said

"He don't like taking pictures" I said and remembering what happens when werewolves take pictures.

"oh while do he play sports" she asked

"Yes he and his best friend play lacrosse and they both are captains" I said

"oh cool is the best friend single" she said

"Yes he is" I said

"Well I see you tomorrow" she said and I hung up and I text Lydia telling her to pack and I fell onto my bed

_**Scott P.O.V**_

I walked out of Allison room and answered the phone

"Hello" I said

"Hey Scott" the voice said

"Beck what's up dude" I said

"nothing much Just wanted to talk to my favorite Cousin" he said

"Dude guess who is trying to get back into my life" I said

"Let me guess that bastard father of yours" he said

"Yup but anyways I we be down there tomorrow and we are going to be staying for a couple of weeks"

"We?" he asked

"Yea me my girl and my friends" I said

"Okay cool how many" he said

"Um it is eight of us and the two girls and Danny is staying with my girlfriend cousin so it just 5 boys that is staying with you" I said

"OK see you tomorrow" He said and I hung up. I walked back in to the into Allison's room and saw her in her closet getting clothes out. I walked over behind her and wrapped my arm round her waist. She giggle and turned around and kissed me we pulled away and she said " You better go before my dad come" I nodded and gave her a quick peck and left.

I got home and went to my room and text the pack about the trip and to meet me at my house at 8. I fell onto my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Allison P.O.V_**

I woke up and took a shower and put my hair in a high bun with a headband and i put on my Beige Sentubila dress with my Beige T-Strap Platform Stilettos. I put my phone my purse with my phone charger. I walked out of my room to find Lydia. i Smiled at her and she said " love your outfit"

"I love yours to" I said

We walked out to my place and into Lydia's car and we drove to pick up Danny and then meet Scott at his place

* * *

**_Scott P.O.V_**

i got up and took a shower and put on some blue jeans and some clean white forces with a Nova Blue, Black , and white plaid shirt. I put my phone into my pocket and my charger into my bag and walked down stairs. Me and Issac walked outside to wait on the pack. Stiles pulled up with the Twins in his Dad SUV because his jeep as to small. We put or bags into the trunk then the girls and Danny pulled.

"Okay so you guys ready" Stiles asked and we all nodded

"what are we going to do about the full moon" Lydia said

"Leave it to us" I said and they nodded and gave Allison a kiss and we all got into the car and Allison and Danny got into the car with Lydia.

* * *

Beck had sent me an address to go to. We got out of the car and walked up i grabbed Allison hand and she knocked on the door.

A girl with brown hair and really skinny opened the door and Allison and the other girl screamed and hugged. She let us in to see people in her house and the first person i see is my cousin Beck. i walk over and hugged him.

"Hey Scott" he said

"Sup Beck"i said

"You two know each other" Tori asked

"Yea this is my Cousin how do you two know each other" Beck said

"She is my cousin" Tori said

"Well let me introduce you guys" Tori said

"I am Tori and that is my sister Trina" she point to the other girl standing beside me

"And i am single" She said

"And i am not" i said

Beck and his friends laughed and so did my pack

"But your girlfriend doesn't have to know and she is not here" Trina said running her hand down my chest.

"I will know tho" Allison said and Trina removed her hand and looked at her

"This is your boyfriend" Tori and Trina asked and Allison nodded and i did to

"Well umm... that is Beck and his girlfriend Jade" Tori stated

"and that is Cat, Robbie, And Andre" she finish

"Well i am Allison and that is my boyfriend Scott and that is his best friend Stiles" Allison said

"Stiles?" they all asked

"I like being called that my first name is to long" Stiles said and i nodded

"And that is my best friend Lydia and her boyfriend Adian and his twin Ethan and his boyfriend Danny and that is Issac." Allison finished

Everybody Say hello and everything.

"Well Scott so what do you guys do in Beacon Hills" Tori asked looking at stiles

"Oh we play sports and stuff" Stiles said looking at all of us

"what type of Sports and stuff" Jade asked

"We all play lacrosse and Me and Stiles are the captains and we ran cross country " i said and they all nodded

"What is your record" Andre asked

"Well the season hasn't started yet be last season we was 20-0" Issac said

"cool" Cat said with a laugh

"So what is the stuff you guys do" Robbie asked

We all looked at each other and Lydia spoke up for us " we help out... with the.. um.. police" she said we looked at her and she just shrugged and we just went with it

"cool like what" Robbie then asked

"um lets not get into that" Adian said

"So what do you guys do" Ethan asked

"Well Me, Jade,Cat, and Andre are singers, Beck Acts and Robbie he does stand up with a puppet which is way funny than Robbie and we call he Rex and Trina talent is that she has no talent" Tori said and we all nodded

I looked at my phone and it was 8 so i got up from my sit and said " Well we will be back" i said to them i gave Allison a quick peck and walked out the house with the twins and Issac on my tail

"We got to find the woods" I said and the nodded. We got into the car and i as driving.

"so Issac" i said

"What" he asked

"You was making goo goo eyes at that red head Cat" Adian said and i nodded

"And i dont like her i like some esle " he said and blushed

"Who is it then" Ethan said and we all smiled and we pulled up to the woods. I parked the car and took a look around " Go check it out" I said to the twins and the went to check it out. A couple of minutes later they came back and they nodded and we got back into the car.

"aye guys" Ethan said

"what" we all said

"Did you guys smell something funny when we was with them people" Ethan said

"Yea i did to the smelled like..." I trailed off

"WEREWOLVES" We all said

"Good thing we masked our scents" Adian said.

We pulled back up to the house and walked back in and i said " spill it" they all looked at us.

"Beck what are you" i asked and he looked at his friends and said " A Werewolf" we didn't look surprise

"Just you" I asked and he shook his head no

"Me, Andre and Robbie are" Beck said

"it is okay Beck and Andre and Robbie" Lydia said

"Can we see" Allison asked

They nodded and showed they fangs and claws and they glowing yellow eyes and turned back to human

"Guess what tho" They looked at us

"We are to" Ethan said and we nodded

"Prove it" Tori said

We nodded and i pointed to Ethan and Adian they showed they fangs and their blue eyes and went back to human

I then pointed to Issac who showed his fangs and glowing yellow eyes and with back.

And last but not least i showed my fangs and my glowing light red eyes and with back.

"What does Red and Blue mean" Robbie asked

"blue means you kill some some Innocent and that blue and yellow eyes means you are a beta and Red means that you are an Alpha , their leader but i am a True Alpha" I said

"A What" the all asked

"A True Alpha only happens once in 100 years, Scott her is one because he never kills and always want to happen others" Stiles said

"So do you guys know who your Alpha is" Danny asked

"No" they said

"Do you know how to control it" Lydia said

"We we can help you, when did you get bit" Stiles asked

"Um.. A couple of days ago" Andre said

We nodded and Ethan said " Scott we are going to be in a rush because of the full moon"

"What happens on a full moon" Robbie asked

"You guys really don't know anything about what you are do you" Adian said.

They shook their heads no and I said " look i am going to help you but right now you need the basics"

"Their are Werewolf Hunters at there" I started

"HUNTERS" they yelled and we nodded

"Yes we got hunters on are side, Allison and her Dad are one" Stiles said

They all looked at Allison and she nodded and they looked backed at me

"We will help you guys tomorrow" I said

"Well i am tired yall ready to go" Beck said

"Yea" I gave Allison a kiss and Adian and Ethan did the same with Lydia and Danny. Me and the guys left the girl and Danny at Tori house. My pack got in Stiles SUV and Beck and his friends got into his car and we went to Becks Guest House.  
We got our bags and put it in the rooms their were 5 twin beds in one room, so we just put in there and walk to the living room with Beck and his friends.

"So ho did you get Turned Scott" Beck asked

I looked at Stiles and I said "Well Stiles here wanted to go looking for a dead body in the woods-"

"Dead body why" Andre cut me off

"My Dad is the sheriff and I maybe listen to on his calls" Stiles said

"Anyways We went to go find it and Stiles Dad caught him and left me so i went the way came and a herd of deer came at me and i had lost my inhaler so i went looking for it and found the body but in half and i rolled down the hill and the Alpha bit me" I finish

"What about you Issac" Robbie asked"

"I want the bit because i was getting abused" Issac said

"Oh sorry" Robbie said

"What about you to" Beck asked

"We was born this way, we were alphas and we could have combine our bodies into one but now we are betas now" Adian said and Ethan nodded

"Let ask you something" Stiles said and the nodded

"Do you guys want to be in this person pack" stiles said

"Not really" Beck said

The Twins, Stiles, and Issac looked at me and i said "You guys don't want to be omegas either"

"Omegas?" they asked and i sighed

"A lone wolf that can get killed easily" Ethan said

"Stiles call Derek tell him to meet us here" I said and Stiles pulled his phone out

"Who is Derek" They asked

" He was an Alpha and was born a werewolf his whole family was and he helped me and Issac with are werewolf problem and he is going to help you guys" I said

* * *

_**Allison P.O.V**_

We watched the boys leave and we all sat down and just started talking

"So Tori" I said

"What" She said

"You seemed to keep on looking at Stiles" Lydia said

Her eyes widened and she started to blush.

"you do like him" I said and she nodded

"You Guys are lame i am out" Jade said

"Umm" Me, Lydia, And Danny said

She walked out and Tori said " You we get use to her"

We was just talking about random stuff until their was a knock at the door. Tori got up and opened the door and Cora walked in. Me and Lydia ran to hug her and she gave his a half hug. She walked over to hug Danny and sat by him.

"Cora what are you doing back" I asked

"What i missed my friends" she said

"Or just Issac" Lydia and Danny said

Cora started to blush " Okay and Issac"

We just smiled and i said "Oh Cora this is my cousin Tori and her Sister Trina and That is Cat and you just missed Jade"

"That Girl that had scissor in her hand?" she asked and we nodded

"So what did i miss" Cora Asked

" Well Scott let the Twins Join his pack and Derek and Peter went missing, And oh Her friends are werewolves they are with Scott right now" Lydia said

"Peter is gone" she asked

"Yea" I said

"He is up to now good" She said

"we now both right now lets go to sleep" I said and we headed upstairs


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scott P.O.V**_

Stiles just got done talking to Derek and he was going to be here tomorrow evening.

We all walked to the room and shut the door.

"So who do you think the Alpha is" Ethan asked

"I don't know what about that crazy dude." Adian asked

"Who, Peter" Me, Stiles and Issac asked

"Yea" the twins said

"But Peter isn't an Alpha anymore" Stiles said

"Look we will find out tomorrow let's just get some sleep" I Said

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"hello" i said half way sleep

"Scott" the voice said

"Derek" i asked

"yes, now what do you want" he asked

"oh, um... my cousin and his friends got bit by an unknown alpha and peter is missing" i said getting up

"what do you mean peter is missing" Derek asked

"i mean nobody has seen him and the twins think that peter might be the alpha and i kinda think so to"I said

"how he is not even an alpha" Derek said

"yea but we both know how peter is, he wants power and he would do anything to be an alpha again" I said

"yea you are right anyways where do i meet you at" Derek asked

"um at 45 Valley Wood " i said

"Fine" and hung up

I got up and took a shower and put on a long sleeve Cool Aqua Shirt with some dark blue jeans with some Jordan Flight Origin shoes.  
i walked back in to the room and yelled" Guys" and they all jumped up real fast.

"Derek is meeting us at Tori house so hurry up " the all nodded and with too take a shower. I walked to my cousin door

"Beck" i said

"mmm" he moaned

"Get up and get and get your friends" i said and walked to the living room and text Allison.

**_Me: Aye we are coming over and Derek is going to met us there_**

**_Allison: Ok but if Trina touch you again i am shooting her with my arrow  
_**

**_Me: Lol she is weird but you are the only girl for me Allison_**

**_Allison: i better be but have you figured out who is the Alpha_**

**_Me: No but i am working on it_**

**_Allison: ok see you later love u_**

**_Me: love you 2_**

I put my phone down and the guys came out

* * *

**_Allison P.O.V_**

I got down texting Scott and i saw Tori

"hey" i said

"hey what are you doing" she asked

"Texting Scott" i said

"Aw he is cute and Stiles is to" she said

"Oh and tell Trina if she touch Scott again i am shooting her with an arrow" i said

She laughed " yea sorry about that"

"so" i said

"So what" she asked

"So you like Stiles" ii said and she blushed

"And" she said

"And you should go for it Stiles is really nice and caring person" i said

"Ok i will" she said

"TRINA" Tori yelled

"What" she said walking in

"Stay away from Scott and Stiles" Tori said

"Why" She asked

"because Scott is mine and if you touch him i am going to shot you with an Arrow"i said

"And Stiles is mine"Tori said

"Fine what about the twins or Issac" Trina asked

"Adian is with Lydia and Ethan is with Danny and Issac has a thing for Cora" I said

"Ugh fine" Trina walked out

We both giggle and got dressed.

* * *

**_Scott P.O.V_**

We got to Tori place and knocked on the door and Trina opened it

"hey Guys" She said

I looked back at the guys and we all said" um sup"

We walked in and I saw Allison she gave me a quick peck and we waited for Derek.  
A knocked on the door and Derek walked in in all Black like always

"Derek do you have anything i don't know colorful" Stiles said while earning a glare for him" Lighten up SourWolf"

"Derek" Cora said

"What are you doing back" Derek ask

"Not glad to see your own sister" Cora said while giving him a hug

"Derek this my cousin Beck and his friends Andre, Robbie, Cat, Tori,Trina, and Jade" I said

"OK so what is going on" Derek asked

" An unknown Alpha attacked them and we think it might be Peter" I said

Derek started to pacing and said" OK their is something you guys should know"

"Wow Sour Wolf Kept secrets from us no shocked their" Stiles said

Derek glared at him and said " Peter is an alpha"

"What" Me and my Pack said

"Peter is an Alpha and he want you to be in his pack with your cousin and his friends" Derek said

"Why"i asked stepping away from Allison and towards Derek

"Because your not own a True Alpha but an Original to" Derek said

"Why are we just hearing about this" Me, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia

Derek didn't answering " That was one reason the Alpha pack was after you and why Peter was after you"

I sat down taking everything in " OK so that mean my Dad has to be... Damn"

"Yes he is like us , Your dad is a werewolf but an Original" Derek said

"And One more thing"Derek said

"What now" We asked

"Since you and Lydia was bit by Peter you can communicate in each other mind" Derek said

Me and Lydia looked at each other "_you got to be kidding me" we both said and both cocked our heads to the side_

" That is weird " my pack said

" OK lets go train i need to get my minds off of this" I said

"Danny, Stiles, and Lydia and um.. Cat you guys show her what you guys do best" I said and they nodded and everybody else walked outside.

They were heading for they car when Derek stopped them "you guys are running with us come on"

"Aye let me check it out first, OK" i said and they nodded and i took off towards the woods.

* * *

**_In the woods_**

I made it to the woods and I sense someone behind me. I turned to see who it was and their she was.

_Trina._

"What do you want, you are supposed to be with Allison" i said

"I know but I wanted to be with you" She said

"Why" I asked

"Well for starters i really like you" She walked towards me and ran her hands down my arm

"Well i don't like you i am in _Love _with your cousin, Allison" i said Grabbing her hands and pushed her away

"Well i am way hotter than her so forget about Allison and think about me" Trina said

And and arrow came flying in and i know that was Allison

"What the hell" Trina said

"I said if you touch Scott i would shot you with my arrow and next time i won't miss" Allison said walking beside me

"Oh yea you can't do anything without that arrow of yours" Trina said getting in Allison face

"You wanna find out" Allison said pushing her back

"Yea i wanna because i don't see why he want you when he can have me" Trina said pushing Allison back

"That's it" Allison was about to jump on Trina until i caught her

"Allison calm down she is not worth it" i Said trying to calm her down

Allison looked at me and calmed down

"Trina you need to stop i don't like you" I said

"We will see but Allison be ready" Trina said and that is when the pack came.

"Do we miss something" Ethan said

"No lets Train" I said and let go of Allison

Me, Derek, Adian, Ethan Nd Issac took our shirts off.

"Ready" I asked

"NO not really" all 3 said

"Cora Issac help Robbie and Cora go easy Twins With Andre and go easy but not to easy and me and Derek got Beck" I said and the nodded

We fought for a while until we heard a noise. Me and Derek looked at each other and i signal the humans to get behind us but in front of my pack and Becks.

"Well, Well, Well look what we have here." Peter said coming out

I growled " What do you want"

"Lets see what do I want, well I want to rebuild my pack and i want you to join "

"I already know why , so no thank you" i said

"Well that is to bad i will just take them and leave then" Peter said

"Over my dead body" I said

"Oh Scott you and I both know i can't kill an Original" Peter said

"I know now leave" I said

"Can't do that Scott not without my pack" Peter said

"They are not in your pack they are in mine" I said

"I will be back for them Scott and you will be in my pack" Peter said backing up and leaving

"I am going to kill him again" Derek said

"Not yet we still need to train them to fight because Peter is going to keep turning people to fight against us and we will be ready" I said well flashing my red eyes.


End file.
